Knowing the temperature and pressure inside a tire on a machine may help the owner or operator of the machine in increasing the life of the vehicle's tires, and thus the productivity of the machine. It may be difficult to change or inflate a tire on a work machine at a worksite. For example, appropriate tools may not be available and environmental factors may complicate the task. If it is known that a tire's pressure is decreasing, the tire can be fixed or replaced in a service bay at a convenient time, and the machine's availability for work may be increased.
When a work machine is operated with one or more tires at less or more than optimum pressures, the operator may experience difficulty in operation of the machine. Knowledge of tire pressure can prevent loss of tire life and/or reduce maintenance and service costs.
It may be desirable to mount a temperature and/or pressure sensor in the interior of a tire such that the pressure may be measured by the sensor and adjusted for temperature.
Sensor communication wires may be difficult to route in. Wireless communicating temperature and pressure sensors, such as RF sensors, are now available. Desirable mounting of these sensors in tires may include ease of serviceability and reliability of the mount.
The interior of a tire may have liquids splashing around as the machine is operated. These liquids may be helpful to increase the tire life by reducing rust and sealing small cracks and punctures. These liquids may, for example, include Tire Life® a liquid formula used to protects tires and decrease wheel/rim loss from scale and pitting, while improving air retention through its sealing qualities. While these liquids may increase tire life they may be harmful to an electrical device such as a sensor if the mounting structure is not protective.
When a tire rotates and moves a machine, it's shape may change partially due to the weight of the machine and the surface the machine is traveling over. If a mounting structure on the inside of the tire is not flexible such that it flexes with the tire, it may break or come loose from the tire.
When replacing a tire on a machine, the easier it is to install a new mounting structure in a new tire and insert a new sensor, the less time will need to be spent on maintenance. A simpler process aids in reducing the time a service technician will need to complete the tire replacement.